


Again and Again...

by oppaisdead



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppaisdead/pseuds/oppaisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is impoverished from love. He is alone again, as he has been his whole life, and even college hasn't soothed his need. He's dissipated his hunt, until he meets a boy who smells like the forest and looks like the ocean. </p><p>Soul mate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark was two seconds away from flying off the handle. He didn’t know how this happened, or why his friends even introduced him to this god forsaken, annoying, awkward, rude, piece of trash guy.  
He was just jaded over being alone, and his friends perceived it rather quickly.  
So, naturally, they set him up with a blind date. Mark had been a bit reluctant, he wasn’t one for meeting new people, especially strangers, but he needed a touch of magic in his life.  
His date was babbling away over something only the Angel knew, and all Mark was focused on was trying to figure out how to get the hell out of there.  
He’d chatted him up the full car ride there, tapping on the steering wheel. He was jittery, awkward, and honestly not as good looking as he expected.  
Most of the girls he knew would have fallen for him. He had a strong jaw, nice blue eyes and pretty, bouncy, curly hair, but he just didn’t do it for Mark.  
He wasn’t attracted to him at all. Maybe it was the way he talked, too fast, with not much to say.  
But Mark was sick of it.  
“So… what are you wanting to order tonight? I really like this restaurant. I hope you like it too.” Mark didn’t say anything back, just mustered a smile and opened his menu, letting his eyes frantically search for something that would get him the hell out of there, and quick.  
The “perfect” boy kept articulating, and Mark did his best to drown him out. He was engrossed in mustering up an escape plan…  
Fake an emergency call? Too noticeable.  
Fake it sick… possibly.  
Honestly, where was the waiter?!  
“Hi, may I take your order? I apologise for the wait.”  
Marks’ eyebrows were knitted together, his eye twitched, his mouth opened to spit out his complaint.  
His eyes lifted up, his expression softening rather quickly.  
Oh.  
Cloudy, misty, midnight hair, blue under the lighting, it seemed. It was silky, soft just to look at, a bit too long and catching on the tips of his eyelashes. He had pale, milky skin, that reminded him of a still lake in the moonlight. A beautiful willowy frame adored his body, soft but strong,  
And his eyes... One of them was dark, the other silver. It seemed to gleam in the most luminous way.  
His features were sharp, his cheekbones high, his eyes thin and set apart.  
He was beautiful… no, no, Mark thought.  
He was elegant, alluring, dangerous. He was the type of boy you met, spent a few weeks with, and then had your heart broken by.  
But there was something about him that made him stare, that made him draw closer, let his eyes linger beautifully across his frame.  
He could have sworn everything slowed when he looked at him. He seemed… strikingly familiar, even. He was immediately comfortable with his presence, as if he had been by his side his whole life.  
His date was talking, again, saying his order while the angelic boy was scribbling away, glancing over at Mark with a shy smile.  
“And for you…?”  
Mark spat something out, and two seconds afterwards he forgot what he said in the first place. He didn’t even hear himself speak.  
He scolded himself when he walked away, muttering a few curses under his breath before speaking calmly and glancing out the tall windows.  
They were the type of windows everyone wanted, huge and alluring, letting in every ounce of natural light possible.  
“The sky looks really nice right now.”  
“Does it?” His date seemed shocked by the sudden words spoken by his uninterested date.  
It was rather nice, and it was the first practical thing Mark had said all night.  
The sun was about to set, and it hung low above the trees. It hid, rather shyly, behind the leaves and limbs. It glowed a beautiful orange colour, rimmed with yellows and rose reds.  
“It’s nothing special.” His date murmured, and Mark felt his eye twitch again, for the hundredth time this night.  
“Gazing at the sky?” Mark’s ears were welcomed again by the soft voice of the angel boy. “To-night the west o'er-brims with warmest dyes;/ Its chalice overflows/ With pools of purple colouring the skies…”  
Mark raised his eyebrows. “Emily Pauline Johnson.” He knew the poem well, as his mother had been a poetry fanatic when she was still living.  
“Correct. Here is your meal, enjoy.”  
Mark almost wanted to tell him not to go, to catch the corner of his apron. If anything he needed to learn his name tonight.  
“Did you catch his name?” He asked his date the most inappropriate thing to ask on a date ever possible, but at this point Mark didn’t care.  
“Kieran, I think.” His date answered quickly, without even giving a second thought.  
He was so ignorant. And if there was one thing Mark hated the most, it was ignorance.  
Mark ate quietly, thinking about he’d much rather have Kieran sitting in front of him, rather than this fake, ignorant, annoying “man”. 

One more hour and they were departing. Mark’s head hurt more than ever, and he was dying to get home. He glanced over, watching his date leave the restaurant, before standing to leave as well.  
Kieran made his way over, cleaning their plates off the table.  
“I’m Mark, by the way.”  
“Hi, Mark. I’m Kieran.” The dark haired boy laughed at the way he was rubbing his temples. The sound was soothing, gentle, like rain dripping off leaves after a storm. It wasn’t too loud, too forceful, or too soft and fake. It was perfect.  
“Was it that bad of a date?”  
“Probably the worst I’ve ever had.” Mark adjusted his sweater, smiling shyly.  
“Maybe I can make it up to you? My shift ends at six tomorrow.”  
Mark raised his eyebrows, his face filled with disbelief. Was he asking him on a date?!  
“Alright.” He shoved his hands casually in his pockets, his brain fuzzy, and screaming on the inside. “I’ll see you then.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange, now that Mark thought about it. How he was here, letting himself trust the waiter he met only last night. How, miraculously, an awful date led to a great one.  
He waited by the door for Kieran, shyly smiling to all his coworkers as they exited and ended their shifts.  
Kieran was the last out, turning off the lights and locking up. “Sorry for the wait.”  
Mark shook his head, his light colored hair brushing across his temples. “No apologies. Do you work full time?”  
“Not full time, I’m just a part time worker.”  
“Dual jobs? Or…?”  
“College.” Kieran smiled a bit, sliding his jacket on as they walked to his car.  
“Oh, me too. This is my second year.”  
“My third. How old are you…?”  
Mark laughed, the sound gentle. “Twenty. You?”  
“Twenty two. Though it doesn’t feel like it.” Kieran’s car was sleek, a newer model. It was nearly spotless, like the kind you’d see movie stars step out of.  
“Your car is really nice…” Mark was in awe. A college student? Part time worker? How did he afford such a nice car?!  
“Ah, thank you.”  
There was something special about Kieran’s voice. It was soft, set in a poetic type of tone. The way he spoke reminded Mark of when it rained, the way the water dripped slowly off the leaves, branches, and how it flowed eloquently across the trunks of pine trees. It reminded him of the way a piano sounded when just the right keys were hit. Like the music composed by Bach, Beethoven, Chopin, Mozart… where it was just so perfectly played, so skillfully put together so that it seemed as if it weighed nothing.  
The way his mouth moved, the way he sounded was just so special. It was so different, something you never found on a daily basis. The oddness of his form, and of the way he carried himself was just so stunning.  
It was elegant, holy even, and at times Mark found himself drifting off to the pure sound, instead of the words the sound was forming.  
“....do you think so?”  
“Do I think what?”  
“That it’s a good idea?”  
“That… what’s a good idea?”  
Kieran started laughing, and Mark felt his cheeks explode with heat. He hadn’t heard a single thing he’d said to him.  
“Were you even listening?”  
“I-I was too distracted on listening that I didn’t even… listen, really.”  
Kieran’s lips drew up into a soft smile. His eyes crinkled slightly at the sides.  
“Would you like to have dinner?”  
“That sounds nice as of right now.”  
Kieran drove them to a nice cafe downtown, and Mark spent the car ride chatting quietly with him and watching the sunset outside his window.

Kieran found it hard to focus on the road. Mark was beautiful, and there was no denying it.  
His fair skin, fair hair, his beautiful blue eyes. It was that of nobility, like you saw only through portraits in an art gallery.  
His facial structure reminded him of carvings, of statuesque beauties forever trapped in stone. He had been shocked, when he saw him for the first time.  
And Mark didn’t even realize it.  
Kieran was used to meeting handsome men, but they were cocky, self fulfilled, and loving themselves instead of their lovers. They were so focused on their bodies, on finding someone who was perfect in appearance.  
Kieran was handsome, from luck. He had a good body, but he didn’t want to be seen as only that. He was so much more than just his face, and just his body. He wanted someone to appreciate him.  
To look at him and see more than just his physical being.  
And so far in life he hadn’t found that. He’d never found love. What people described as love he had never once been through. His relationships had been nothing but time fillers, someone to mess around with, to think of as more than a friend, whatever that meant. His relationships were short, not lasting more than a few months.  
When he looked at Mark, he didn’t know what he felt. It was confusing, watching the way the orange coated light struck off his pale skin, to understand the soft tugging feeling that it put through his stomach.  
His stomach lurched, his eyes caught on his beauty, the soft glimmer of his eyes, the soft pout and curve on his lips.  
He felt comfortable. Very comfortable. With a complete stranger. It worried him, but something nagged at him, and told him not to worry.  
The feeling was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you are liking it so far in the comments! Any plot suggestions will be taken into consideration. :)  
> Thank you for your support.

“We’re here!” Kieran had searched a long while for a parking space, but they finally made it. The place was beautiful, faerie lights draped over the porch, the line of people out of the door.   
“Ah, it’s busy…” Mark spoke quietly to him.   
“Is it okay with you? We can go elsewhere, if you’d like.”  
“No, no… this is perfect.” They joined the back of the growing line, a soft chatter filling the cool air around them.  
“I had a feeling this would happen, but honestly I don’t mind.”  
Mark raised his eyebrows, speaking softly despite the crowd. “Really, why not?”  
“I can get some time to chat with you about pointless things.”  
Mark let a laugh bubble up out of his mouth. “That’s very true.”  
The line was slow moving, people filing in and out of the doors. Mark checked his phone occasionally, but spent most of his time gazing at Kieran as they spoke together. He was just so… perfect. There was honestly no other way Mark could think to describe his beauty.   
“So what do you do, other than wait tables?”  
“Nothing, really. I just go to my classes, go to work, go home…”   
“Sounds about the same here.” A soft sigh parted Mark’s lips.   
Kieran felt his eyes drawn to them, so he let his sights focus on the plump, pink lips on the boy in front of him. “Your major is?”  
“I’m a music major. I focus on the study of symphonies and musical history.”  
Kieran widening his eyes a bit. “Wow, that’s pretty impressive.”  
“Music has always run in my family, so it comes easily for me.” Mark smiled a bit. “Your major is…?”  
“I’m just a history major… I focus mainly on early history, like the Greek and Roman periods.”  
“That’s honestly really cool, too.”  
“It’s a lot of fun, when you can see where just about everything originated from something else.”  
Mark smiled a bit wider. Being able to talk to someone like this was a such a pleasure. It was hard to find someone who had so much to talk about, but who wouldn’t blab their heads off. It was very odd, the way the conversation seemed natural, not forced, unlike all the other dates he had been on. He felt awkward with most everyone when he first met them, but somehow, with Kieran it was very different. There was no forced topics, it rolled smoothly. He didn’t know if it was just the way Kieran was, easygoing and smooth talking, but either way, he was having a pretty good time.   
After the wait, which seemed like nothing, they made their way to an empty table. The interior of the place was just as stunning as the exterior, the cafe cute and small, cozy, but still with plenty of room to move around in. There was a large amount of artwork, and handmade decorations adorning the walls and tables. There was soft music playing, soothing and calm, mostly local and indie bands that he’d never heard of.  
The atmosphere was lively, the place smelling nicely of rosebushes and incense. Candles lit the dim scenery, with soft glowing chandeliers made of old bottles hanging from the ceiling.   
“How did you find this place?”  
“A friend told me about it, actually. She’s the type to look for these hole-in-the-wall places.”  
Mark nodded, wondering who this friend was. If she could fit into a place such as this, she must be a remarkable person.   
Their waitress came over, a girl with soft foreign features and long dark hair, to take their order. She was nice, bubbly, her personality bold and innocent. She seemed young, she was attractive and fit, and had the attention of every single man in the room.   
Their dinner went smoothly as well, the food tasting as wonderful as the scenery was.   
Kieran was good at conversation, and just as good at flirting. Their whole night was filled with nothing but flirting, actually. With soft comments on each other’s appearance, and jokes that kept the mood light and playful.   
When they finished it was almost ten, and they both had class the next morning.   
Kieran drove him home, and MArk knew this was the ultimate test. To see just what kind of guy Kieran was.   
He had multiple choices on what to do next as they pulled into his dorm parking lot. He could ask to come in, he could let himself join him for the night without consent, he could try and make a move… the possibilities were swarming Mark’s thoughts.   
“I had a really great time.” Kieran’s eyes were shining almost as bright as his smile.  
“Me too.” Mark’s cheeks flushed softly, smiling shyly along with him.   
“Text me so we can do this again soon.” Mark nodded at the comment, getting out of the car with a wave.  
He walked away from the car, and Kieran waiting until he was inside to drive away.  
Kieran really was an angel, Mark just knew it.


End file.
